Anzar al Abbas
Anzar al Abbas is a powerful sheik from the United Arab Emirates. History Early History Anzar al Abbas grew up in a luxurious lifestyle in the United Arab Emirates, and upon reaching adulthood became a powerful Sheik in his home nation, with his reputation spreading across several Muslim countries. Soon he and and an unknown woman had two sons, Rashid and Zahir. Though he treated them both fairly, he seemed to hold a certain favour for his first-born, and presented a traditional gold-and-jewel encrusted hilt knife for Rashid's thirteenth birthday, as a gift from a man to a man, but did not give one to Zahir on his thirteenth birthday. However, both sons would make Abbas proud as they both joined the UAE's military and became proficient soldiers. At some stage prior to 1996, Abbas came into contact with the Canadian archaeologist Max Epper, who was looking to arrange a multi-national mission for several small nations against the Old European Union and the Americans, and Abbas agreed to represent the Emirates. In October of 1996, Abbas led a group to represent the Emirates at Epper's requested meeting of nations, but grew impatient with the Canadian's lateness, wondering it he would even show up since there had been no word from him in months. After reading the briefing on the Tartarus sunspot and its rotation event, Abbas watched as Epper and Jack West Jr finally arrived, and questioned where the infant daughter of the Oracle of Siwa was. Epper briefed everyone on the relevance of the Golden Capstone, the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World, (to which Abbas spoke up to request a reminder as the identities of the wonders, and Zoe Kissane answered for him) and the unexpected birth of twin Oracles, the other having been taken by Francisco del Piero. It appeared that the group's collective mission was going to span several years to ensure the girl's safety until she was old enough to begin translating the Callimachus text, and soon Abbas and his delegation agreed to participate in the mission, and Abbas chose Zahir to represent the Emirates. Before he son departed, Abbas began speaking in Arabic to Zahir regarding the girl, however a passing Jack requested that they use the name he had given to her; Lily. Seven Ancient Wonders A month after the success of the mission in 2006, Abbas was at the following meeting of nations to discuss the mission's outcome, again showing impatience at Epper's lateness. When Epper arrived, Abbas questioned where Jack was, and then met the ten-year-old Lily for the first time. After Epper debriefed the gathered nations, Abbas questioned what had happened to the Capstone, to which Epper informed him that Jack was taking care of it. Abbas would then be reassured that any person who attempted to find either would be poorer for it, a response that Abbas found satisfying. The Six Sacred Stones In December of 2007, Abbas learned from his intelligence agency that satellite radio chatter mentioned that Epper had been captured by Chinese forces. Soon after, he became aware that Jack, Lily and a few others had been forced to flee to Dubai, and so requested Zahir to meet with them as soon as possible. Abbas met with Jack shortly after his group arrived at the Burj al Arab's luxury suite, and Jack informed Abbas that they were facing a new threat greater than then Tartarus event. Though Jack intended to to call together a new meeting of nations to discuss it with Epper, Abbas informed Jack of Epper's capture. Though shaken, Jack requested that Abbas give him a day to go through Epper's notes before briefing everyone. Shortly after Zahir arrived, Abbas was pleased when Rashid answered his summons, greeting him warmly and failing to notice Zahir's emotional hurt. Soon, the group was surprised to be joined by the CIA attache Paul Robertson, whom Abbas was familiar with, as he and the Marine Astro had been sent by the Americans to join the Coalition. Once the meeting began, Abbas listened as Jack informed the group that a zero-point energy field known as the Dark Star was soon going to get close enough to Earth to unleash its deadly radiation and destroy all life on Earth. To that end, they were going to have to restore a mysterious Machine through the use of the six Pillars and the Six Ramesean Stones. Abbas questioned why China would want to undertake such a vital mission alone, to which Jack revealed that each Pillar offered some kind of reward to whoever possessed it after it had been laid. As the meeting drew to a close, Abbas received a call from the hotel's staff, informing him that a cargo plane was looking to crash into the Burj. Abbas informed the gathering of this just before the alarms sounded, and the Sheik was whisked away to safety by his guards before the impact. Unbeknownst to Abbas, Rashid betrayed the Coalition team and imprisoned Zahir, believing that their father had shown weakness by allying with small nations rather than strong ones. Before he abandoned Zahir, Rashid informed his younger brother that he would tell their father that Zahir had died saving him in order to keep his father from feeling ashamed of him. The Five Greatest Warriors After leaving the Lalibela mine, Rashid requested his father meet with him in the Saudi Arabian capital of Riyadh, likely to feed him the lie he'd prepared and denounce the Coalition. However, while Abbas was en-route, he vanished without a trace, and because he was busy with the Machine restoration, Rashid left Dubai in the charge of his friends. When Zahir found out about his father's disappearance, he suspected that Rashid was behind it. In truth, Abbas had been kidnapped and brought to a dam in Siberia, where the Russian royal known as Carnivore, who planned on manipulating the people involved in the Machine's restoration into working for him, had Abbas placed inside a tank of formaldehyde to use him as hostage. When the various players in the Machine's restoration were brought to the dam a few months later, and Zahir and his team were patched in via video-chat, Carnivore revealed his entombing of Abbas. Though it is unknown if Abbas could hear Zahir mention Rashid's betrayal, Rashid covered his initial shock with the claim that he knew better than both his father and brother. Carnivore offered Zahir the chance to free his father if he and his team placed the fourth Pillar and gave it to his British relatives. However, after the fourth and fifth Pillars were confirmed to have been laid, Carnivore abandoned his base and the prisoners, informing them that they would likely perish from lack of oxygen after a few days, including Abbas, who attempted to shout at the Russian in anger. Though Wolf soon managed to escape his tank, he opted not to release Abbas or the other entombed prisoners. Fortunately, Zahir and most of the other members of the Coalition were able to get back to Carnivore's dam and free Abbas and the others before they could suffocate. As he recovered from the ordeal over the next few days, Zahir told Abbas the truth about Rashid's betrayal. Though he was disheartened by his eldest son's treachery, Abbas took comfort in the fact that he had at least one son who remained noble. Personality . Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Huntsman Characters Category:UAE Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Coalition of Minnows Members Category:Seven Ancient Wonders Category:The Six Sacred Stones Category:The Five Greatest Warriors